


How do you like it?

by Southernbell91



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dom/sub, Polyamory, RPF, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: It's no fun being teased after months apart, but it is fun when the tables are turned and you get to do the teasing.
Relationships: Cockles x Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Reader
Kudos: 33





	How do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross posted, I'm working on moving everything from my OLD Ao3 account Fandomfanatics09 and from my Tumblr (Southernbell91) to here. So if you've seen this before it is not stolen, I simply am moving things around.

It had been 3 weeks since you last saw Misha and Jensen, that’s the longest you all had been apart since they invited you into this crazy relationship nearly 6 months ago. That’s why it didn’t surprise you when Jensen walked into the house and things move from zero to sixty fast. One moment you’re sitting on the couch watching TV and next thing you know you’re shirtless and he’s sucking a hickie into your neck with you perched precariously on his lap, a very visible tent growing in his pants. Sliding your hand down his bare chest you moved to rub his erection through his pants when you felt a hand stop you. Looking up at him confused you couldn’t hold back the pout, it had been weeks since you had touched each other and you were dying to feel him again.

“You know we can’t do anything till Misha gets back sweetheart, wouldn’t want him to be left out would you?“

Shaking your head you climbed off his lap, not able to avoid the sulking look on your face. A few minutes of silence passed as you stared blankly off into the distance, finally the sound of Misha coming through the front door caught your ears but truth be told you weren’t really in the mood anymore.

You looked up when you heard him come into the room, returning his smile that changed into a look of question when he realized you were only half dressed. Misha came closer, giving Jensen a quick kiss before turning his attention to you, doing the same.

"Having fun without me I see.”

“No, we weren’t actually,” you said a little harsher than you meant, giving Jensen a short glare. Noticing the tension he turned to Jensen.

“What happened?”

“We were fooling around and someone got a little excited, I just reminded her that we needed to wait for you and so now she’s pouting.”

Misha looked between Jensen and you before finally standing up from where he had been crouched in front of you both.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

You couldn’t help but jump as he raised his voice.

“Three weeks, you realize that? Three weeks we’ve been away from her and you’re just going to what, deny her?”

Jensen went to say something but Misha held his hand up, silencing his boyfriend. Holding his hand out to you he murmured “come here baby.”

Pulling you close he kissed you softly, his hand running from the nape of your neck down the length of your body stopping when it reached your pants dipping in them he brushed his fingers through your folds, groaning into the kiss at the feel of your wetness.

Pulling back he smiled, his finger still lightly toying with you. “All of this, just for Jensen and he wasted it, didn’t he?”

Nodding you did your best not to close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of someone’s hands finally on you. Without turning his attention away from you he spoke to Jensen.

“Pants off, now. If you can’t give her what she obviously needs, I’m going to let her take it, and you’re not going to do anything but let her.”

Jensen grunted out a “yes sir” as he shifted pulling his pants and boxers off, Misha worked to undo your own pants, sliding them down your legs.

“Now sweet girl, I want you to ride Jensen, cum as many times as you want, but first.” He added walking away coming back quickly with a small object in his hand, he gave you a smirk before crouching down in front of Jensen again.

“First, I’m going to make sure Jensen doesn’t get to cum. If he can’t take care of you, he shouldn’t get to be taken care of should he?”

Jensen whimpered and you watched as Misha stroked him to hardness before sliding a cock ring on tightly securing his shaft to ensure he wouldn’t be cumming until Misha allowed it.

Standing again Misha pulled you in for another kiss, this one deeper than before, his hands roaming your body as you felt your skin heat up beneath them. He kept kissing you as he slowly helped you remove your clothes, knowing he was helping you just as much as he was teasing Jensen.

“Now sweet girl, are you ready to ride Jensen?” You nodded, your bottom lip pulled tight between your teeth.

Misha moved you stand in front of Jensen, his hands on your hips reminding you he was still very much in charge.

“You,” he said directed towards Jensen. “Hands on the back of the couch. I don’t wanna see them move or I will tie you up and you’ll end up wearing that the rest of the night.” He added, gesturing towards Jensen cock straining under the ring.

Jensen groaned and you couldn’t help the little smirk that played on your lips, the look he gave you letting you know he noticed it and you would certainly be getting paid back for this. The thought of that alone sent a shiver over you that Misha noticed.

“Eager are we little girl? Climb on up on Jensen’s lap and get yourself ready sweetheart.”

Obeying you moved to straddle Jensen, your hands resting on his shoulders and your core hovering just above his erection and you couldn’t help but notice him buck his hips up slightly, trying to close the distance. You heard Misha tut before giving a slap to Jensen’s cock before guiding you down, you let out a guttural moan as he stretched and filled you.

“Does he feel good sweetheart?”

“Fuck yes, I forgot how thick he was.”

You couldn’t help but pant as you adjusted to Jensen’s size Your hips slowly started to rotate as you began a slow pace, rising until only the tip was left and lowering back down almost agonizingly slow, wanting to draw your first orgasm out as long as possible. Misha growing out of patience moved a hand to your hip, helping guide your pace making you speed up. His other hand began to dance along your bare skin, goosebumps rising under his feather light touch until he reached your nipple, you couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped your lips as he pinched and tweaked it.

You felt the orgasm beginning to blossom in your core as your breathing started coming out in quicker shallow breaths, Misha’s breath hot on your neck as he started peppering kisses along it, whispering to you, his eyes not doubt on Jensen who looked like he was seconds away from snapping himself.

“Does that feel good sweetheart, taking something Jensen was mean enough not to want to give you?”

“Ye-yes Misha.”

“I want you to look at Jensen when you cum, show him how good you’re making yourself feel on his cock.”

You nodded, swallowing hard as your felt your first orgasm hit you, your eyes locked on Jensen’s as you moaned loudly, your thighs tightening around Jensen’s.

Your head fell back to Misha’s shoulder as your movements slowed, your breath and heartbeat slowing down as well.

“Fuck, doesn’t she look amazing when she cums Jensen? Too bad you didn’t actually have anything to do with it huh? I think she should take one more, what do you say sweetheart, can you take another orgasm from Jensen.”

You nodded, seeing the lust on Jensen’s face inspired you through your exhaustion. Turning your head you pulled Misha in for a searing kiss,smirking at the feeling of Jensen twitching inside of you, you knew you had accomplished your goal of teasing him more. Slowly your hips began to move again, your body tired but craving more, you knew a second orgasm wouldn’t take long at all given how long it had been since you had, had any.

Moving your attention back to Jensen you planted your hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to help you move faster, your hips rolling now in a steady rhythm. Leaning forward you ghosted your lips over Jensen’s ear as you spoke, “Pity you can’t move your hands, I bet they would feel amazing on my skin right now, daddy”

You couldn’t help but let out a wicked little chuckle when you heard him growl, his hands gripping the back of the couch tighter.

Sitting up you let out a little gasp, Misha’s hands once again roaming your body this time working their way down your stomach. You mewled under his touch when his fingers found their way to your clit, your leg giving a little involuntary twitch at the intrusion. 

“She is stunning, isn’t she Jen? Let’s see if I can’t help her soak your cock. Wouldn’t that be something.”

You moaned at the combination of his words and movements, feeling that familiar feeling beginning to pool in your belly, your hands gripping Jensen’s shoulders tighter as you tried to keep your movements steady.

“Fuck, that feels so good.”

“That’s right little girl, tell Jensen how good his cock is making you feel”

“So good, fuck!” You yelped when Misha’s other hand made it’s way to your breast, a nipple trapped between his fingers.

Your legs began to tighten around Jensen’s yet again as you felt the dam begin to break, your movements all but stopped as Misha continued his assault on your clit, drawing the orgasm out in waves until you finally felt what he was working towards, a gush of liquid flooding from your body as the built up tension finally let go.

Unable to hold on anymore you slumped forward, clinging to Jensen’s body as you tried to control your breathing, everything feeling heavy.

“That’s a good girl” Misha praised as he planted a kiss to your shoulder, your eyes were so heavy you could tell he was moving but didn’t care what for. You whimpered as you felt Jensen slide out of you, his strong arms wrapping around you as he stood. Moments later you felt the soft cushion of the mattress underneath you and the tale tell signs of them cleaning you up, Jensen and misha both whispering words of praise as they joined you in bed.


End file.
